With Your Love
by That.Jelly.Is.MINE
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are separated from each other due to the separation of Gakuen Alice. Will they ever get back together? 'Will you miss me' 'Of course not! Wh-Why would I' 'Goodbye, Mikan.'


**A/N: Hello minna-san! I'm back from a.. very long HIATUS? Sorry! Well, I hope you guys enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. :D I would gladly swap my unicorn for it!**

**Normal POV**

"The entire student body and staff must go to the main hall at the end of this announcement"

Students from class 2-B became confused after they heard the announcement but complied to the request of the robotic voice they heard from the intercom.

"Okay class! Please form an orderly line before going out of the door! Or else..", chuckled their teacher Narumi flirtatiously.

Everyone rushed into a somewhat straight line and then rushed off to the main hall, eager to know what's happening and also scared of Narumi's threat.

'_I wonder what's happening?'_, thought our little brunette protagonist. _'Maybe they're closing down Central Town! NOOO! My life would end!'_

Koko sweat dropped at Mikan's thought. _'Where the heck did she get THAT idea?'_

When everyone was settled inside the Main Hall, the student principals and the headmasters suddenly appeared on the stage.

'Welcome everyone', the ESP casually greeted, 'we are here to inform you that from tomorrow on, Gakuen Alice would be separated into a girl's and boy's section.'

Everyone was taken aback and stared at the ESP with wide eyes but with the exception of the student principals since they already knew.

'That is all. Please exit peacefully and try not to create a stampede while you're all at it', continued on the ESP.

No one moved. They were still in shock of the news they just received.

The HSP then suddenly grabbed the microphone off the ESP and yelled,' EVERYONE! SNAP BACK TO REALITY RIGHT NOW OR WE WILL KICK YOUR ARSES BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOMS!'

Students then started to exit immediately, shivering with fright from the HSP's sudden outburst. The HSP just muttered a barely audible sorry that no one heard and disappeared. The ESP's eyes filled with amusement.

*Back at 2-b's classroom*

"AGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO SPLIT UP FORCIBLY!", wailed Mikan to her best friend Hotaru.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!

"Idiot. We're not going to split up! I'm a girl too if you haven't noticed. So shut your trap before I punch you with my horse shoe glove! And oh, stop spreading your snot all over my uniform because you'll have to pay for that if you don't stop", Hotaru said with no emotion.

Mikan then stopped crying waterfalls after realising that she and her best friend won't be separated from each other.

"OH MY GOSH HOTARU! YAY! I WILL NOT BE PARTED WITH MY BELOVED BEST FRIEND!", cried Mikan with joy.

"Tch. You're so noisy polka. I can't even get a good nap here"

"NATSUME! YOU HENTAI! STOP PEEKING AT MY PANTIES!", 'Polka' retorted back.

"Wait, OH MY JELLY SANDWICHES! The pervert won't be there to peek at my panties anymore! THANK YOU JEBUS CRUST!" celebrated Mikan. (A/N: Sorry to those really religious people! My friend keeps on saying Jebus Crust whenever she does something wrong and now I'm using it as well... ON WITH THE STORY!)

Although Natsume didn't show it, he was offended with what Mikan said. He decided to leave the classroom and go to the Sakura tree. Ruka being Ruka knew that Natsume was offended but did not follow because he knew that he had to give Natsume some alone time.

Narumi popped his head inside the classroom and announced, "Okay everyone! Please head back to your rooms and start packing! And oh, Mikan-chan can you please tell Natsume to start packing too? Thanks!", then poof! He was gone. (A/N: There seems to be a lot of disappearing and appearing acts here...)

*At the Sakura Tree*

_'Damn that stupid idiot. Damn her stupid smile. Damn her kindness. Why did I let myself open up to that loud-mouthed gorilla?'_, thought a certain crimson eyed lad, _'As I thought, she'll be happy that we're going to be separated'._

"NATSUME! WHERE ARE YOU YOU PERVERT?"

_'Think about an idiot and Polka would come. What does she want now?'_

Natsume jumped down from the Sakura Tree and questioned irritably," What do you want now stupid?"

"OH THERE YOU ARE! I've been looking for you!", Mikan shouted joyfully, ".. wait, what did you say? I'M NOT STUPID JERK!"

Natsume scoffed at the scene before him but felt a bit happy that Mikan took her time and effort to look for him.

"As I asked, what do you want now?", Natsume asked again, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"Oh! About that! Narumi-sensei wanted me to tell you to start packing! It's going to be a big day tomorrow!", Mikan replied.

Natsume felt a bit disappointed. "Mikan?".

Mikan felt shocked and at the same time happy. It's very rare for Natsume to call her by her real name.

"Y-yes N-na-Natsume?", Mikan stuttered out while blushing profusely.

"Will you miss me?", asked Natsume, his bangs covering his red orbs.

"Of course not! Wh-Why would I? We're enemies silly! Haven't you forgotten?", Mikan blurted out without thinking but immediately regretted what she said.

"Oh. Goodbye Mikan", Natsume emotionlessly said but in his mind he was thinking how it hurts to hear his loved one say that.

-Owari-

**A/N: That's the first chapter done! Now to do some plotting! :) BYE!**


End file.
